otra dimension
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: alfred prueba una maquina para biajar a otra dimension y llega a una algo diferente..., -donde esta mexico?,,-quien? -mexico. -mmm hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre. -what! -bueno es que nadie habla mucho de los paises desaparecidos... /usamex/
1. Chapter 1

En una sala de prueba en estados unidos

Los científicos de EUA por fin habían logrado crear una máquina para viajar a otras dimensiones pero había que probarla y Alfred se ofreció a hacerlo

-oye Alfredo no crees que es peligroso

-no, porque lo dices Alex

-por nada

-haha estas preocupado por the Hero haha

- idiota claro que no (sonrojado)

-haha que lindo te vez hahaha(lo abraza)

-cof cof señores podrían prestarme atención un momento

Dijo el científico encargado de darle las instrucciones sobre el manejo de la maquina a Alfred,

Haciendo que este soltara al moreno.

-bien señor jones cuando pase por el portal intente no dar información sobre nuestra dimensión por que podría causar problemas, solo águalo si es verdaderamente necesario

-y si…..

-no gringo una hamburguesa no se considera realmente necesario

Después de una larga discusión sobre las razones de por qué las hamburguesas eran o no necesarias para la sobrevivencia.

-bien señor jones ya esta todo listo para su partida

-ok

Alfred se coloco unos lentes protectores como los de los aviadores y el hombre de bata blanca encendió el portal generando una corriente de viento.

-una vez que caiga en el lugar encienda el transmisor para comunicarnos y cuando quiera regresar solo dígalo.

-ok

-esta listo

-yes!

- entonces salte atraves del portal a la cuenta de tres

1

-adiós Alex

-2

-mas te vale regresar gringo

-no te preocupes Alex el héroe regresara sin un rasguño hahaha

-3…ahora!.

Alfred salto hacia el portal.

-que no me preocupo por ti!

-he señor García.. el señor Alfred ya se ha ido ….

En la otra dimensión

Alfred había caído en lo que parecía ser su casa más específicamente en el duro suelo de su sala, cuando saco el transmisor se percato que desgraciadamente este se había roto…..

-no el transmisor se rompió….bueno no importa solo tengo que buscar a mi yo de esta dimensión y listo hahaha

Cuando de repente se oyeron pasos.

Alfred se quedo callado estar enfrente de ti mismo era aun mas impresionante de lo que hubiera creído.

-quien eres y porque te pareces tanto a mi…..


	2. que!

Los dos rubios se encontraban sentados frente a frente en la mesa de la sala, la única diferencia entre ellos era que el Alfred de esa dimensión era más alto y tenía una mirada más seria hasta podría decirse que fría .

Al Rubio más bajo le binó algo a la mente una pregunta muy importante… baya que era importante.

-en esta dimensión hay hamburguesas

-yes

-fuck yea

- quieres una

-yes

- Ok

Mientras los dos Alfreds comían hamburguesas el Alfred que no era de esa dimensión le llego la curiosidad de ver al Alejandro de ahí.

-como será Alex aquí

-mm

-ahora vuelvo

Salió corriendo asía el país que en su dimensión era su vecino pero lo que encontró le sorprendió….la frontera se encontraba asta Guatemala y Belice, y no había rastros de ale por ningún lado.

Detrás de el llego el Alfred más alto.

-oye donde esta México

-quien?

-México

-mm hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre

-what?

-bueno es que nadie habla mucho de los países desaparecidos

-what?!

- el desapareció cuando tome su país pero ya no lo recuerdo muy bien.

El americano sintió un hoyo en el estomago ,acaso en esa dimensión el…..

El teléfono del otro chico de ojos azules sonó

-a h0la bueno , si , entendido..

Termino la llamada

- tengo que irme Canadá está molesto con migo.

Alfred pensó en como Alejandro siempre le callaba o reganaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo que lastimara a Canadá sin darse cuenta y le deprimió un poco el pensar en que su Alejandro desapareciera.

-creo que me declarara la guerra..

Enserio en qué lugar se había metido….

-bueno no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera

-como?

-si las cosas se van a mayores creo que necesitare la ayuda de otros países…..bueno te dejo tengo cosas que hacer.

El otro Alfred se fue dejando a un desconcertado y confundido viajero interdimensional solo.

-haaa me duele la cabeza no entiendo nada.

Alfred quería alguna explicación para todo eso, como que Alex ya no existía y matt le había declarado la guerra.

-mmm ya se

Con posibilidades de guerra o no su hermano Canadá nunca se a negado a explicarle algo ni siquiera esa vez que le pregunto de donde vienen los bebes…..bien ya sabía a don de tenia que ir.


	3. canada y la historia de ese mundo

**bueno me tarde un poco pero mas bale tarde que nunca ,no?, bueno es que e tenido dificultades en clase de matematicas(seguro me saco 7 y si bien me va) ufff pero bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo**

* * *

Alfred sin mucha dificultad había logrado pasar la frontera y llegar a la casa de Canadá, no había sido muy difícil pues la diferencia de alturas con el otro Alfred le sirvió para que no lo confundieran con el (además de los lentes de sol y la bufanda).

Se escabullo dentro de la casa de matt, era como lo había imaginado idéntica a la de el canadiense de su dimensión.

Camino entre los pasillos y habitaciones asta que observo al canadiense parado de espaldas en una de estas y corrió a abrazarlo.

-matty!

-heee Alfred

El chico de ojos violeta volteo rápidamente y lo miro extrañado

-tú no eres Alfred cierto

Ese Mathew era casi igual que el de su dimensión si no fuera porque parecía más maduro y su cabello era corto además de que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada amable en su rostro y su característico rulito.

-si soy, pero bueno no soy el de esta dimensión hahaha

-debí suponerlo (suspiro)….además eres más bajo.

Si pensar en que él chico idéntico a su gemelo era de otra dimensión era más probable a que este se haya encogido y se comportara de esa manera o ¿tal vez se estaba volviendo loco?...

-matty 2 te vez diferente al de mi dimensión

-como?

-si como más visible hahaha

-eso no tiene sen…

-ha, cierto biné aquí por una razón

-¿cuál?

-podrías decirme que paso con el México de esta dimensión

-hace mucho que nadie hablaba de él….entonces eso es lo que quieres saber emm..

-puedes llamarme el héroe del mundo hahaha

Al chico más bajo se le escapo una leve risa ese chico le recordaba cómo era Alfred antes de volverse tan frio.

-bien señor héroe te voy a contar la historia pero antes no deseas algo de comer

-yesss una malteada

-ok

Ese Alfred se comportaba como un niño.

Canadá 2 le entrego una malteada de chocolate y se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación

-bien entonces de que querías hablar

-quiero saber que paso con México

-pues veras… hace mucho los jefes de Alfred ejecutaron una invasión a México y este perdió cuando el ejercito de estados unidos llegó a su capital.

-eso significa que Alex desapareció

-podría ser, en realidad nadie sabe que paso con el….es todo lo que querías saber?

-aun hay una cosa mas

-cual?

-porque es tan serio.

-bueno no siempre fue así antes era muy hiperactivo y alegre… , se volvió así después de la guerra con México ,el intento convencer a sus jefes que pararan el ataque pues ya habían conseguido lo que querían en un principio pero estos se negaron y continuaron hasta que tomaron todo el país y Alejandro desapareció .

El ojiazul pensó en lo mucho que batallo para convencer a sus jefes de firmar el tratado para terminar con la guerra contra Alex hace ya mucho tiempo, si, eran cosas que no le gustaba recordar.

- Alfred nunca volvió a ser el mismo y aun que finja ya no recordarlo se que nunca se ha olvidado de él y le sigue doliendo el que no esté… ¿alguna otra cosa?

-no, bueno si

-¿qué?

-y esa cicatriz que tienes en la cara

-esta cicatriz (suspiro)me la hizo Alfred cuando intento invadir mi territorio(tocándose la cara con una sonrisa de lado)…..aun que no le guardo rencor pues podría decirse que se volvo algo inestable desde que Alex no está, es cómo lidiar con un enfermo mental no puedo culparlo….

-mmmm

Alfred prefirió no hablar más sobre el.

-ya que nos salimos del tema lo mejor será que te cuente sobre este mundo para que no te vayas a meter en problemas, ok(sonrisa)

-ok

Canadá le conto a Alfred que hay Antonio lo odiaba a muerte al punto que aunque sus países mantenían las relaciones normales por mera conveniencia, el (Alfred) tenia prohibido poner un pie en territorio español y lo mismo en Francia, Italia, Alemania y Rusia (para sorpresa de todos Iván estuvo deprimido un tiempo pues al parecer enserio le agradaba el mexicano).los países latinos simplemente no le hablaban en las reuniones o lo miraban feo, barias beses vio llorar a alguien incluyéndolo a él(Canadá) y reino unido bueno el aun que no tenía una relación muy estrecha con el chico si se deprimió un poco pero después de un tiempo llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era olvidar todo eso por su bien y el de su pais…

Cuando Canadá termino de hablar ya era noche por lo que se quedo a dormir hay.

* * *

espero que el capitulo les alla gustado me disculpo por las faltad de ortografia ^^u.

tengo un proyecto para hacer a mexico 2p pero no me desido entre hacerlo calculador y cinico(con una sonrisa tipo sebastian *q*) o un fresita con todas sus letras(osea XD), talves luego suba unos pequeños capitulos para que me digan cual es mejor ^^ por aora solo se que ba a tener los ojos azules y la piel mas clara.

reviews?

**by kawaiikirkland**


	4. mexico en la dimension de siempre

En la dimensión de siempre

Alejandro no se encontraba preocupado (esa ni él se la cree), bueno tal vez un poco pero casi nada, Alfred no se había comunicado se supone que iba a hablar en cuanto llegara pero ya iba un día entero y nada.

-donde te metiste gringo…

Dijo en voz baja como susurro.

Su celular sonó.

-bueno

-señor García

-para servirle a usted y adiós, que desea

-podría venir al área de pruebas por favor es urgente.

El chico se extraño.

-a pues está bien pero ¿para qué o qué?

-cuando llegue se lo explicare

-bueno voy para allá

Cuelga el teléfono.

-ahora que querrán… lo mejor será que me apure.

México tomo las llaves de su auto, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo al laboratorio en estados unidos.

Cundo llegó (si llego rápido porque ya lo estaban esperando en la frontera así que no tuvo que hacer fila) el hombre de bata blanca que según tenía entendido se llamaba John se notaba algo nervioso caminando de lado a lado, para después al notar su presencia voltearlo a ver.

-señor García venga por acá

El hombre lo tomo del hombro y lo encamino hacia una mesa de metal con diversas cosas encima.

-póngase esto

Le dio un cinturón con diversos compartimientos.

Lo tomo y comenzó a ponérselo..

-espera un momento para qué es esto?

-es que verá el señor Alfred dio órdenes de que si no se comunicaba dentro de el lapso de 24 horas mandáramos a alguien a buscarlo

El científico lo dijo lo más convincente posible pues la verdad era que simplemente el presidente y el resto del gobierno se estaban preocupando…..

-y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto

-necesitamos que baya a buscarlo.

Pero nadie se atrevía a ir a verificar su paradero.

-mmm y que gano yo con eso

Dijo no muy convencido si bien puede que estuviera preocu….extrañado por qué Alfred no se halla comunicado eso podía ser peligroso.

-un millón de dólares le parece bien

-por ahí hubieras empezado claro que voy

Acepto en cuento hoyo la palabra dólares, su cerebro no razonaba bien cuando esas palabras(ufff si se nota).

-bien saldrá mañana por la mañana por favor no se quite el cinturón

-por qué?

Dijo esperando una gran explicación.

-es que aquí se pierden las cosas muy fácil así que lo mejor será que se lo quede hasta que se baya

-de acuerdo

México tenía una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza ¿qué clase de razón era esa? Pero luego pensó en que el representante de ese país era Alfred y ya no le extraño tanto.

-por cierto puede quedarse aquí a dormir tenemos habitaciones en esta instalación, si le parece.

-clero sirve de que no tengo que madrugar tanto.

Luego de eso John le explico a Alejandro que la otra dimensión según tenía entendido era una dimensión paralela pero no estaba seguro en que aspectos podía ser diferente pero lo que tenían confirmado era que hay también habitaban representaciones de países y se regían por las mismas leyes de la física.

Ya con eso en mente des pues de un rato se fue a dormir con una gran duda ¿qué clase de personas serán las representaciones de esos países? ,un fuerte sueno lo inundo ,ya lo descubriría a su tiempo por ahora lo mejor era dormir para recobrar fuerzas…


	5. la llegada de mexico

**Lamento la tardanza ^^u **

**Hetalia no me pertenece ok **

/

Alejandro se avía levantado muy temprano demasiado para su gusto…

Todo estaba listo para su viaje lo único que debía hacer era saltar…..

-bien antes de que salte debo decirle que si no recibimos mensaje alguno de usted abriremos el portal en dos días y no se preocupe por la localización de este, el cinturón tiene un dispositivo que indicara donde se debe abrir el portal

-entendido (saludo militar)

-espero que regrese con bien

El moreno le sonrió y se sujeto de uno d los lados del aparato

-hasta luego John

Al saltar atravesó una extraña espiral de colores, en ese momento pensó que debió haber llevado una cámara pues ¿Cuándo volvería a ir a otra dimensión?.

De repente se sintió caer en el duro suelo, cuando abrió los ojos después del impacto se encontraba en una sala idéntica a la de estados unidos pero por alguna razón sabía que no era la misma

-bien parece que ya llegue al otro lado…demonios se rompió el transmisor pufff deberían hacerlos más resistentes apuesto a que si reviso dirá hecho en china.

En la dimensión normal

-achu,aru

-china está bien, da

-siento que alguien hablo mal de mi mercancía, aru

El ruso lo miro compadecido si china estornudaba cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de algo que el hizo el pobre siempre debía tener ataques de gripa.

-no te preocupes, china es mi amigo después de todo, da

El chino miro extrañado a su "buen amigo" ruso y decidió cambiar de tema al sentirse ofendido.

-hace mucho que no veo a México, aru

-sierto, espero que el cerdo capitalista no lo allá metido en problemas, da

Un aura morada rodeo a Rusia y el chino tembló.

Con México

El nieto del imperio azteca estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, que eran cosas como "lo que hago para mejorar mi economía" o "Alfred será igual de metiche aquí "

De repente escucho como la puerta del lugar se abrió dando un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa pues la luz estaba apagada y creía que no avía nadie.

Al fijar la vista en la persona recién llegada pudo distinguir un mechón anti gravedad y unos lentes que aun con la poca iluminación eran fáciles de distinguir, en ese momento supo de quien se trataba.

-¡Alfredo!

Y sin pensarlo corrió y lo abrazo, sintió un pequeño sobresalto de parte del rubio pero lo paso por alto…

Si tan solo se hubiera fijado mejor tal vez hubiera notado que la diferencia de alturas entre ellos era mayor a la usual…

/

**Gracias por leer, de Nuevo lamentó la tardanza, intentare subir más rápido los próximos caps , el próximo ya lo tengo a la mitad así que creo que lo subiré más rápido**

**Reviews? , Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, o lo que caiga, hagan me saber su opinión siii sus comentarios me hacen feliz y me inspiran ^^**

**By kawaiikirkland**


	6. la llegada de Mexico II

**lamento la tardansa pero me robaron el telefono T.T y hay tenia las ideas y algunos capitulos de este fic(escribo todo en el area de ''notas'' XD)**

**pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca**

**que lo disfruten~**

* * *

**Otra dimensión capitulo 6 **

Alejandro se separo de Alfred sin romper el abrazo por completo mirándolo con cierto reproche y con las mejillas rojizas por la vergüenza de lo sinceras de sus acciones, ¡estúpido cuerpo que se movía solo!

-¡pinche idiota me preocupaste¡

Dijo pegándole un zape , ya que estaba siendo sincero ¿por qué no decir lo que en verdad sentía?.

-¿por qué no te comunicaste al llegar a esta dimensión?

Alfred simplemente lo miraba con el corazón acelerado, aun que sabía perfectamente la situación al oír las últimas palabras del moreno no podía evitarlo, sabía que no era para el ese abrazo, ni ese reproche, ni siquiera el pequeño golpe iba dirigido asía él ,pero , si para sentir de nuevo la calidez de esa persona tenía que hacerse pasar por otro bien valía la pena el riesgo de ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

-siento el haberte preocupado Alejandro

Dijo estrechándolo a su cuerpo de nueva cuenta, México abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero luego los cerro lentamente abrazándose mas fuerte al otro.

El rubio sentía un nudo en la garganta, su corazón dolía, en verdad dolía, ese no era su Alejandro, tenía la misma cara, la misma voz ,incluso despedida la misma aura cálida , pero no era él, aun así , cuando vez todo perdido y te sientes caer al abismo ,tomar cualquier oportunidad aun que sea tan solo un espejismo momentáneo, para salir de allí y ver aun que sea un pequeño remansó de luz en la oscuridad, está completamente justificado aunque para eso tenga que mentir o al menos eso quería creer él.

-eh Alfred

-what?

-como que ya es hora de que me sueltes ¿no?

-claro hahaha

Rio un poco nervioso mientras soltaba completamente al otro.

El moreno lo observo unos segundos con la poca luz que entraba por la puerta abierta, de repente justo cuando Alfred iba a decir algo su estomago sonó.

-al parecer ya es la hora de la comida je mi estomago la tiene perfectamente programada

-creo que hay comida en la cocina…

-¡perfecto! Vamos a comer gringo.

Dijo tomando la muñeca de USA y comenzando a correr, después de todo el camino asía la cocina del estadounidense era algo que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Al llegar a la cocina no había nada preparado aun.

-lo había Olvidado el se la comió…

-¿Quién?

-no es nada hahahaha

Enserio era difícil, cuando pierdes la costumbre de sonreír es difícil hacerlo sin que se viera fingido pero bueno de algo servían sus dotes de actor de Hollywood.

-bueno creo que tendré que cocinar yo la comida…no crees que al dueño de la casa le moleste ¿o si?

Dijo mirándolo mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes de la alacena.

-no me…no creo que le moleste

-bueno entonces manos a la obra.

Alejandro se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, mientras al parecer tarareaba una canción.

-…

Alfred observaba con detenimiento los movimientos del moreno y como este movía la cadera al ritmo de alguna canción que no distinguía.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era pues la imagen en sus recuerdos no le hacía justicia a aquel chico mestizo de ojos chocolate.

-¡auch!

Se escucho un grito proveniente del que cocinaba y Alfred se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba para ver que le había sucedido.

-estas bien

-si solo me descuide y me corte mientras picaba la verdura.

Dijo mostrándole su dedo con un pequeño corte sangrante al otro americano.

El rubio al mirar la sangre en el dedo de Alejandro, como reflejo lo introdujo en su boca para que dejara de sangrar haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Los dos se observaron fijamente, el estadounidense quedo hipnotizado por esos ojos grandes con enormes pestañas que tanto ansiaba volver a ver, sin darse cuenta se acercaba a la cara del moreno cada vez mas y mas, sus labios estaban a punto de rosar cuando…

-lo siento no puedo hacerlo…

* * *

gracias por leer y creo que con el tiempo que a pasado e mejorado un poco mi manera de escribir al menos ahora describo un poco mas ,no?

y para l s que tengan duda no tengo intenciones de dejar ningun fic tal vez tarde pero continuare todos, bueno adios~

reviews?

by kawaiikirkland


End file.
